


Anankos the Mighty

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Mikoto/Anankos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and his brothers finally reach the throne room of Castle Gyges, reading to square off against King Anankos.</p><p>Modern AU in which Anankos doesn't get screwed out of a happy family by his own insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anankos the Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> I had a huge smile on my face while I was writing this, that's pretty much all you need to know going in that the summary doesn't tell you.

“Here we are…the Throne Room…” Corrin muttered to his companions. “Right past these doors lies King Anankos, once we enter, there’s no turning back until the king has fallen. Are you ready?” Behind him, the princes of Hoshido and Nohr vowed their allegiance to him once more.

“We’re right behind you, Corrin.” Xander said, drawing his sword glowing red Siegfried from its sheath as Ryoma did the same with his sword Rajinto, the katana crackling blue.

“Then let’s go. Today, King Anankos falls!” Corrin and co pushed open the doors, the large hall opening with King Anankos waiting at the end, sitting upon a grey throne. Cloaked in a whiteish gray robe and with an ornate brown mask covering most of his face, the king stood from his throne and opened his arms in a challenging manner.

“So, you’ve finally made it…Tell me, Prince Corrin, why do you humans flourish while I’m sealed away here, left to rot? Why is it you that live well and not he who guided you?” The king’s deep voice was filled with a bitter resentment. “Tell me why!”

“I have no words for the likes of you!” Takumi spat as he fired a shot from the Fujin Yumi, only for it bounce off harmlessly. In retaliation, Anankos shown with a blue light that spread to envelope Takumi, who fell to his knees in agony.

“Your reign of terror has gone on long enough, Anankos!” Corrin shouted as he drew Yato and charged. “It ends today!” The silver haired prince slashed at his foe, but he deflected the blow easily while chuckling in twisted amusement.

“You dare bare your fangs at me, boy?” Anankos shouted in disgust, once again glowing with a blue light. Corrin leapt out of the way and Leo took the blow instead, his enchanted tome slipping from his grasp and skittering to a halt several feet away as he fell to his knees. “You dare bare your fangs at _your own father_?!” Anankos stretched out his hands and just as Corrin thought he was done for, a blue and white blur jumped in front of him!

“Corrin, nooo-“ Lilith had stepped in to take the blow for him but her cry was cut off by a fit of laughter as she felt her father’s fingers dance along the sides her ribcage, the now abandoned flashlight Anankos had been using as his “magic” falling to the ground by his feet. “I have him distracted, quickly, defeat him!” The girl barely managed to wheeze out through fits of laughter.

“Brothers, lend me your power!” Corrin raised his foam sword above his head and behind him, the other boys did the same, Xander and Ryoma raising their glow in the dark lightsabers, Takumi raising his dart gun and Leo raising a purple binder that had _Brynhildr_ hastily scribbled on it in black magic marker. Each boy pulled out a laser pointer of a different color – red for Xander, blue for Ryoma, green for Takumi and purple for Leo – and shown them all on Corrin’s sword.

“With the power of the Omega Yato, I will defeat you!” Corrin called out as swung down, his sword colliding none too gently with the top of his father’s head, who immediately stopped tickling Lilith and brought his hands up to massage the growing sore spot. 

“Hey, hey, easy there, Corrin. Easy.” The blue haired man said as he held up a hand in a symbol to stop, pulling off the cardboard mask that had thus face concealed his face apart from his eyes. Corrin lowered his sword and his eyes grew wide in concern, but the other boys behind him kept their weapons raised.

“O-oh, I’m sorry papa.” Corrin’s sword hand fell to his side and his other reached out slowly for his father. “Did I hit you too hard? Are you okay?” The silver haired boy let go his sword, the foam toy falling to the carpet with a gentle thud. He almost immediately regretted this decision. 

“Fool! Never let your guard down! Who raised my son to be such a foolish boy?” Anankos cackled, once again in character, as he stepped over his still out of breath daughter to tickle his son, who fell to his knees laughing, reaching out to try to push his father away. 

“Ryomhahah…Xahahander…someone…heeelp.” Corrin was gasping in between laughs, just barely able to call out his friends’ names. The four boys wasted no time in charging to their friend’s aid; Takumi opened fire with his dart gun, Leo directed his laser pointer at Anankos and rapidly flicked it on and off, and Ryoma and Xander began to lightly bash at his back with their lightsabers which were blue and red respectively.

“I am _ancient_! You are nothing more than _insects_ to me!” The blue haired man swung his arm in an arc in front of him, catching the two oldest boys who stumbled back and rubbed at the side of their head for a few moments. The momentary distraction was all Corrin needed; the boy fumbled around blindly in the area behind his head before his fingers brushed the handle of his sword. He pulled it closer and grabbed it, bringing it as close to him as possible and then gently jabbing upwards, thrusting the foam in between his dad’s chest and his upper arm.

“Curse you, humans!” Anankos stood up and stumbled backwards, the sword still sticking out from his underarm. “Curse you, princes!” Corrin stood up and thrust his sword further until the cross guard touched his father’s shoulder. “Curse you…Corrin…” The blue haired man stumbled backwards some more before falling backwards with an over exaggerated death noise, which came out in the form of “blehhh.” As his hit the ground, a squeak came from under him.

“Paapaaaa!” Lilith whined jokingly “You landed on top of meee! Get uuppp!” The blue haired man chuckled as Corrin and his friends helped pull him up. After everyone was back on their feet, all heads turned in the direction of the stairwell as the door creaked opened and light filtered down from the kitchen.

“Dearest, Lilith, boys, dinnertime!” Mikoto called down, at which point all 5 boys dropped their “weapons” and ran to the stairs, Anankos and Lilith not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea earlier this week and then today I decided that there's no point in waiting, I should write while my inspiration for Fire Emblem is flowing freely. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this! I might do more with this AU. Probably. Who knows?


End file.
